trois mois en enfer
by lavachequirit
Summary: A la suite d'une erreur de potion Harry doit s'occuper pendant trois mois de son pire ennemi qui fera de sa vie un enfer.


Disclaimer : Bien sur aucun de ces personnages ne nous appartiennent. Les pensées de Drago sont entre **.

En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise même si nous mettons du temps à l'écrire

Tildou et Lili.

* * *

Un vendredi matin de novembre brumeux, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles avaient cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. Ils étaient censés confectionner une potion de sommeil mais attention leur avait il dit de sa voix glaciale, celle-ci n'était que très peu différente de la fameuse potion à pustules couramment utilisée chez les frères Weasley.

Il se trouvait que, la veille, Drago Malfoy avait une fois de plus insulté Ron et Hermione au détour d'un couloir. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine et Harry Potter ne le tolérerai pas.

Aussi lorsqu'il entendit parler de la potion à pustule une idée lumineuse germa dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui comptait plus pour Malfoy que son physique ? Il était donc bien décidé à lui faire boire cette potion pour avoir sa vengeance lorsque Cho Chang s'approcha de son chaudron, elle n'avait toujours pas renoncé, la pauvre.

-_ Harryyyy, tu fais quoi ce week-end ?_

_- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser…_

En effet Harry, lui, avait décidément tourné la page de cette histoire aussi pitoyable que désastreuse. La jeune brune essaya de nouveau d'aguicher le Gryffondors mais c'était peine perdu il en était à l'étape ou il faut mettre la mandragore dans la potion et toute son attention était requise vu son niveau en potion. Cho comprennant, enfin, que c'était finis entre eux se mis à pleurer bruyamment et partit en courant, pour changer. Harry releva la tête et se mit à rire de la débilité de cette fille aussi laissa t-il tomber toute la mandragore dans le chaudron, feuille comprise, et on sait bien qu'il ne faut jamais laisser tomber les feuilles…

Mais Harry continuait à rire et le professeur Rogue retira 20 points à Gryffondors pour faire pleurer les jeunes filles.

Harry se demanda alors comment il pourrait faire boire la potion à Malfoy sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte… Lui proposer un verre ou verser la potion dans son jus de citrouille devant tous les Serpentards serait peut-être un peu évident. Soudain une petite ampoule apparu au dessus de sa tête : quel était l'un des passe-temps favoris de Malfoy ? Embèter les premières années dans les couloirs ! C'est ça, notre courageux Gryffondor allait engager un élève innocent pour croiser volontairement les Serpentars la potion à la main. Malfoy croirait que c'est une boisson et ne résisterait pas à l'envie de la lui prendre pour la boire ! Ho comme il était génialement intelligent ! Perdu dans ses pensées à se congratuler lui-même il ne vit pas la jolie teinte rosée que prenait la potion, ce qui était quand même étrange pour une potion à pustules… Il en préleva un échantillon qu'il mit dans sa poche et donna le reste au professeur, après tout il avait l'habitude des mauvaises notes en potion et si Rogue venait à boire la sienne se serait d'autant plus drôle.

Ainsi le petit Gregory, en première année à Gryffondor et grand fan incontesté de Harry Potter, croisa Drago et ses acolytes et fit mine de boire la potion. Les Serpentards, comme prévu, se jetèrent sur le pauvre enfant afin que le grand Drago Malfoy puisse assouvir sa soif, et là pif paf pouf wiiiiz, il se transforma.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

L'après midi même Harry Potter fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore où celui-ci se tenait droit, l'air grave, au coté d'un professeur Rogue plus furieux que jamais.

_- Asseyez-vous Harry, asseyez-vous croyez-moi vous en aurez besoin _!

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le directeur mais s'assit quand même, par prévention. Rogue fulminait déjà.

_- Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous êtes définitivement stupide ! J'avais pourtant bien expliqué la petite différence entre une potion de sommeil et une potion à pustules… Et je vous accuse d'avoir délibérément confectionner la deuxième ! Si cela avait été fait par mégarde, comme vous en êtes tout à fait capable vu votre niveau lamentable, comment se fait il qu'un extrait de cette potion se soit retrouvé entre les mains de monsieur Malfoy ?_

_- Euh, je ne sais pas monsieur, vraiment je suis confus..._

Harry jubilait intérieurement, la potion avait réussit et Malfoy était défiguré ! De plus celui-ci avait tellement d'ennemi que n'importe qui aurait pu acheter la potion au Weasley pour la faire boire au blondinet. Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du professeur Rogue et Harry fut pris d'une soudaine appréhension.

-_ Ho mais ne souriez pas monsieur Potter car une fois de plus, vous échouez ! Votre don particulier pour rater les potions à de nouveau marcher et ce n'est pas une potion à pustules que vous avez confectionner. De plus j'ai le double de cette potion dans l'un de mes tiroirs puisque vous avez été assez bête pour me la donner ce matin ! J'ai donc la preuve indéniable que vous êtes l'auteur de ce crime !_

Désormais c'était Rogue qui jubilait, Harry avait très très peur, qu'avait-il fait comme potion si ce n'était une potion à pustule ? C'est alors que le directeur se décida à prendre la parole.

_- Voyons calmez-vous Séverus. En effet Harry il semble évident que ce soit toi qui ai tout manigancé et je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de cela mais c'est peut-être l'instinct paternel après tout !_

L'instinct paternel ? De quoi parlait il encore ? Harry était de plus en plus angoissé et l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans le regard de Dumbledore ne le rassura pas du tout, ni même le sourire qui éclaira le visage du vieil homme.

-_ Mon cher Harry, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes papa d'un jolie petit garçon !_

Alors là il disjonctait complètement, c'était impossible que lui soit papa, non vraiment croyez-le. Le professeur Rogue était plus pâle que jamais.

-_ Hé oui, monsieur Potter, entre la potion à pustule et celle à enfant il n'y a également qu'un pas ! Il suffit juste de rajouter les feuilles de la racine de mandragore…_

Harry vit alors les images défilés devant ses yeux, la mandragore, Cho qui pleurait, la racine qui tombait dans la potion avec les feuilles, la teinte rose de la potion… Et une sueur froide coula dans son dos et si…

Dumbledore se retourna pour prendre quelque chose posé au fond d'un coffre. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un et oui il y avait là, ho mon dieu non ! C'était un bébé…. Un éclair zébra le ciel éclairant le visage de l'enfant que le directeur tenait à bout de bras. Celui-ci ressemblait horriblement à Malfoy, en miniature. Harry manqua de s'évanouir lorsque l'enfant cria, il était vivant !

Drago était exaspéré.

* Dumbledore me fait mal à me tenir comme ça a bout de bras mais il faut dire que la tête abasourdit de Potter vaux le coup d'œil. *

Mais Malfoy n'était pas fier, il avait été eu, il s'était fait avoir bêtement par un Gryffondor et sa fierté en prenait un sérieux coup. En effet s'il était quelque peu rétrécit il n'avait en rien perdu ses capacité mental et restait un beau jeune homme de 17 ans dans un corps de…

* Combien au fait ? 8 mois ? *

Il ne s'y connaissait pas en bébé mais se sentait affreusement diminué quoique toujours libre de ses mouvements.

Il gigota et continua à brayer ,puisqu'il ne pouvait plus parler, afin d'effrayer encore Potter. Quand il reprendrait sa forme normal il se vengerait.

Le directeur posa Drago sur son bureau et celui-ci s'arrêta de bouger ayant bien trop peur de tomber par terre. Rogue le regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié ; les enfants ne devaient pas être son rayon visiblement. Comme plus personne ne bougeait le vieux mage prit la parole.

_- Bon Harry il ne reste qu'une chose à faire. Pour te faire pardonner et rectifier ton erreur tu devras t'occuper de Mr Malfoy durant sa « convalescence »._

_- Quoi ??? On ne peut pas lui rendre sa forme normale ? Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de …ça_

Drago lui jeta un regard noir depuis le bureau ou il était allongé parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé le « ça ». Néanmoins il était d'accord pour retrouver sa véritable apparence et l'idée d'être à la charge de Potter lui déplaisait au plus au point. Quoiqu'il se demandait ce qui était le pire entre le Gryffondor ou le vieux fou. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air de bien s'amuser.

_- Allons allons Harry, cette expérience ne peut être que bénéfique ! C'est merveilleux un enfant, regarde le ! Et puis ce n'est que pour trois mois après tout ! En effet le professeur Rogue peut accélérer le processus mais il y a des limites ! Dans ce laps de temps monsieur Malfoy va donc passer de bébé de 6 mois à un petit enfant avant de redevenir adolescent !_

_- C'est une plaisanterie ? Mais trois mois c'est horriblement long ! Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'une enfant moi ! Je vais l'assassiner avant ! Et puis les cours hein ?_

_- Tout est prévu, on vous a confectionné un petit appartement privé pour votre nouvelle vie de famille, de plus durant la journée vous emmènerez Mr Malfoy avec vous car lui aussi ne peux se permettre de rater les cours !_

_- Attendez là, vous voulez dire qu'il… pense ?_

_- Oui Mr Potter, il a toujours 17 ans d'age mental aussi s'il ne peux exercer la magie il pourra toujours faire de la théorie en écoutant les cours ! Et puis vos amis sont là pour vous aidez ne vous inquiétez pas !_

*Et oui je pense, je pense sombre crétin, je suis un Malfoy quand même ! *

Drago avait suivi l'échange sans broncher. Alors comme ça il allait vivre trois mois en collocation avec Potter ? De plus il allait être ridiculisé tous les jours devant les autres élèves avec son apparence grotesque ? Le cauchemar allait être très très long ! Mais en consolation Drago regardait la tête de zombie de Harry qui paraissait terrifié et le regardait également d'un œil soupçonneux comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer son esprit ce qui donna une idée au Serpentard. Tout ceci était de sa faute alors tout en prenant son mal en patience il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : pourrir le quotidien de Harry Potter.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre, qu'est ce que Drago va imaginer pour pouvoir se venger? Nous attendons vos idées avec impatience.


End file.
